The Monster Guardian of the Hunt
by WolfSpirit223
Summary: After HoO. Percy just got his real memories back and goes back to the love of his life and her hunters what kind of drama will this create will the hunters allow this or will they try to kill him. dont own the characters from the books and the awesome power was based on Hans50's story The Monster Shifter but the idea of story is mine. Hope you enjoy please review. M just encase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the idea that I used to base this story on is the super cool power from Hans50's story The Monster Shifter. I also want you to know that this isn't another percy gets his heart broken and joins the hunters of Artimes story so hope you all enjoy. I also don't own the characters that were mentioned in the books.**

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but run as fast as my four legs could carry me. The reason why is because I am running in the general direction, I hope, towards my one true love, Artemis. Now you probably have a few questions as in why I have four legs or maybe like what about Annebeth or how did I fall in love with Artemis. Those all have very simple answers such as I never was truly in love with Annebeth, my mind just said I was because back before I came to Camp I was the immortal guardian of the Hunt. Then when the Titan's started to make a fuss the gods decided to make me mortal and turn me back into a 12 year old but then something went wrong and I lost my memories and along with them the memories I had with the love of my life, with Artemis.

So after the Second Giant War I went to Lady Athena to ask her for her blessing to marry Annebeth but the thing is, is that Athena knew, just like all of the gods, that I loved Artemis and so Athena proposed a challenge to get her blessing. A dual between the two of us after about ten minutes she managed to get a good solid hit on my head which brought back my memories. Athena once she hit me stood back and waited. When I remembered everything from before the accident I stood up said my thanks and that I will try to let Annebeth down as gently as possible and ran out vapor traveling as I went to Camp only to find Annebeth making out with another camper and as to not disturb them I went to her cabin and gave her brother, Malcom, a quick letter addressed to Annebeth and ran off to find Artemis.

As to why I have four legs is because during the time that I was born, during the age of the Greeks, demigods where sometimes born with special abilities that on most occasions weren't based on their heritage in order to make sure we survive. I was one of those special cases and I was born with the ability to take the form of and the powers of what ever mythological beast or being I killed but the thing is, is that say I killed a Titan I will just gain their powers not their form because their form is close to mine other than size so I will only have the size of said Titan not their looks. I also can't create a super monster by killing multiples of the same monster, though that would be insanely cool, and since I have been around for so long I have killed just about everything. As of right now I am currently running in my nemean lion form.

Anyways as of right now I'm going south and should hit Richmond, Virginia in a few hours. I stop because the feeling that pulls me to my Artemis just disappeared which ether means she's dead, which is very unlikely, or that she's near by. As I stop I transform back to my mortal form and look around using my enhanced senses to try and locate my family. After looking for a few moments I take to the air using the form of my blue phoenix. Now that I have a birds I view I notice a field off to my right with the beautiful sight of the Hunters tents with Hunters milling about and with it being 10 at night anyone could clearly see my blue flames that are rolling off of my form and so as I get near I gain more and more Hunter's attention till I have all of their attention as well as the attention of Artemis, who just came out to see what all the commotion was all about. So as to put on a show I speed up while doing a shallow dive then pulling up then in mid air transform back to my mortal form doing a back flip in the process and when I land the blue flames are just burning off to nothing and I'm kneeling in front of I stand up I look in Artemis's eyes and smirk.

"It's good to be back and gods did I miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia P.O.V. (Didn't see that one coming did you?)**

Today was an interesting day we just got done hunting for both our monster target and our dinner, but the thing is, is that it feels off some how. I don't know how or why I know, I just do, like my body is getting ready for something important.

I just came out of the kitchen tent to gather the rest of the hunt and milady Artemis for dinner and noticed that the sun was setting and that a hunter pointed something out to Phoebe. I look in the direction that said hunter was pointing at and noticed a large flaming bird at looked to be bigger than a person, can't really tell with it being so far off in the distance. Anyways it was beautiful with its flaming blue, not just a blue mind you but a BLUE, feathers and long flaming tail feathers. All in all a bird my father would be proud to fly in his sky's.

After getting out of my shock of such a sight I look around to see if it was only us three that had noticed the bird, or what ever it is, and noticed that it had everyone's attention, even Lady Artemis' who probably came out of her tent to see what was going on. Then right when I was about to look back at the bird, I hear Phoebe chuckle and say that it's about time he remembers us.

To say I was confused was an understatement. I now had so many questions, like who is this 'he' that she was referring to. The Bird? or like what did she mean by remember us? Was it some sort of pet sometime ago. Anyways I'm definitely going to ask her some questions once this situation passes and so after that thought I look up to see that the flaming bird pulling up out of a shallow dive and do part of a loop and transform into a person and finishes the loop with a back flip and land in-front of Lady Artemis, who has her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

The person gets up from their crouch and says to Lady Artemis, "It's good to be back and gods did I miss you."

From their voice we could all tell it was a male and most of the hunters tense up ready to attack him but what stopped us in our tracks is that Lady Artemis tackles him in a huge hug all the while crying that he finally remembers and that he came back. After a few moments they released each other and then both Phoebe and Atlanta go over and give him hugs saying that it's about time he came back.

Having enough of this I stomp over to them "WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE AND WHO ARE YOU" I shout.

Then the all look at me and that is when I noticed that the strange male is Percy.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

"Hey Thals how's it going" I reply knowing that it was only going to frustrate her more if I act like nothing happened. She was about to start yelling at me about how that's all I got to say after I was just a phoenix a moment ago but I interrupted her by saying that Artemis and I will explain to both her and the rest of the hunters after dinner which is currently getting cold. And so she huffed and walked away to gather the hunters for dinner. After a relatively quiet dinner with me sitting along side Artemis we all settled around the fire pit and Thalia ushered for us to start explaining and got a quick reply from Artemis to be patient. Then Artemis started to explain to them that I was their long 'lost' guardian due to the fact that there was an accident I lost my memories and now that I remembered who I am and what I am, I will be continuing my duties and Guardian of the Hunt.

"How where you able to turn into that flaming bird, what happened to Annebeth, and when did you become our guardian?" asked Thalia.

"To be able to answer all of your questions it is best if I started in the beginning." I reply and continued on with,( **tried doing more of a camp fire story rather than a flash back so please comment on it)**

"I was born a few centuries after the gods started to create demigods and by this time it already became common knowledge that every now and then demigods are born with their own abilities that will make them stand out from other demigods such as, for a lack of a better example, Hercules or sometimes called Heracles, was born with the strength of the gods and so he stood out from other demigods and like him I was also one of the uncommon few that was born with an ability that set me apart from other demigods. I was born with the ability to take the form/powers of all monsters and immortal beings that I kill along with my normal powers over water. Now it wasn't till I was 15 that I realized that I had this ability and when I did, I immediately went searching for Chiron to help me understand and control this power.

I found him a few months before my 16th birthday and man did he push me in my training. He pushed me so hard that by the end of the day I ether was black and blue with the possibility of a broken bone or two or I passed out before I even made it through my tent flap. Any ways he pushed me so hard that by the time I was 18 I had already mastered my natural born power and by this time I also killed enough monsters to make me partially immortal like you guys. It was then that I had set out into the world to go and see it and explore new lands to kill new monsters.

Then one day I just got back to my camp site and transformed back into my mortal form, previously being in my hell-hound form when a demigod attacked me thinking I was some rare monster and that by killing me he will gain the favor of the gods and be able to join them on Olympus. To put it simply I killed him. The gods of course noticed that I killed one of my kin, a demigod, flashed me to Olympus to be judged for my crime.

Right when Zeus was about to kill me Lady Chaos flashed in stopping Zeus in his tracks and told him that I was Artemis' monster counter part and that as such I have the right to kill anyone that has the inkling to challenge me, even fellow demigods, just like the other monster counter parts of the other Olympians. Then before I got flashed out by a miffed Zeus, Hestia came over and gifted me with my phoenix form since her monster counter part is a phoenix as a thank you for, for a lack of a better word, worshiping her. Then after that Hestia, my father Poseidon gifted me with an early birthday gift which was my megalodon,( the giant great white shark that's 20 meters long, 65-ish feet long), form and was then flashed me back down to my camp site."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone I realize that I ended the last chapter rather suddenly and I apologies for it and it was unintentional.**

 **Previously:** _Then before I got flashed out by a miffed Zeus, Hestia came over and gifted me with my phoenix form since her monster counter part is a phoenix as a thank you for, for a lack of a better word, worshiping her. Then after that Hestia, my father Poseidon gifted me with an early birthday gift which was my megalodon,( the giant great white shark that's 20 meters long, 65-ish feet long), form and was then flashed me back down to my camp site."_

 **Percy Pov: (story continued)**

"When my senses returned after being flashed to my campsite, I noticed that the sun was setting, and then I dove for my tent and grabbed my emergency bag that has spare clothes, food, water and a spare tent. Once I grabbed it a ran out of the tent...only to be surrounded by the Hunters of Artemis and the goddess herself, who by the way looks rather pissed off. Probably by the fact that her monster counterpart, me, is a male.

'Out of all the creatures that Lady Chaos, her self, could create to be my monster it just had to be a male. A stupid, **stinking** , **ignorant** _**male!**_ ' Artemis said.

While she said this she summoned her bow and aimed an arrow at me and as I watched her do this I was furiously thinking for a way out and a good way to stall her till the sun went down, bellow the horizon. then what has got to be my most stupid idea ever I interrupted her.

'WAIT uh um h-how about a deal... how about we have a contest you and your hunters vs me. All of you try and hunt me down, if you catch me I will let you kill me and if I get away I get to live free without having to worry about you killing me.'

She looks at me through squinted eyes trying to decide if I was trying to trick her 'OK, fine we will take your...deal, but what makes you think that you will succeed?'

'Nothing, I've heard about the stories of the great and unmatched Hunters of Artemis. I'm not stupid, maybe a little reckless but there is something that you and I both have in common. It's the fact that we both like a good challenge and I'm ready when ever you all are.' I reply with a smirk on my face.

'And what makes you think that you can get away?' She countered gesturing towards her hunters who have me surrounded. And then the sun went bellow the horizon and I smirked.

'Did you not pay attention to the meeting Lady Chaos said 'the most perfect predator for the most perfect hunter' and so based on that I'm really hoping that I have the **CHANCE,** key word there, I do not know that I will get away or if I won't, but anyways I am really hoping that I was given that ability to have a chance to get away and without further ado, I believe we have a hunt to get started, bye.' and then I fell into a shadow that had fallen on me. So yeah, that's how I met Artemis and her hunters." I finished.

"But then how did you join the hunt though?" asked Thalia.

"After a few centuries Lady Artemis gave up because no matter what we did we just couldn't keep up. He had so many transformations that he could have hidden right under our noses and we wouldn't know it and then one night he realized that we weren't hunting him anymore and just dropped in to talk to Lady Artemis and she admitted defeat and then proposed that he could join the hunt, since he was her counter part he would share some of her views and after awhile the two started to get emotionally involved until they finally got together." Phoebe answered

"So, wait Phoebe said that you had so many transformations that you were able to hide from the hunt, so how many transformations do you have?" asked one of the newer hunters that I didn't know.

"Well as of right now only two because as part of my cover the gods had to lock all but two of my transformations/powers but once I let Zeus know that I have my memories back we can go through the procedure to unlock all of my transformations and powers but all of the gods should know by now that I got my memories back."

"What do you mean?" asked Katelyn, a newer hunter that I met at camp Half-Blood.

"The other gods and goddesses have monster counter parts as well, though its more common with the Olympians and some of the stronger minor gods and goddesses but not all of them and all monster counter parts have a connection of sorts to be able to tell where and how the other monsters are doing. So say if one of us was in trouble all of us counter parts would know about it and we would tell the gods and we would help them out." I answer.

*Thunder booms in the background*

Artemis looks at me then at her hunters and tells them that Zeus has called a meeting and that she is able to bring them since this does part take to them as well. She then proceeded to flash us up to Olympus. Only to see...


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of you have any questions on anything so far, this also goes for future chapters, don't be afraid to PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Previously:** _*Thunder booms in the background*_

 _Artemis looks at me then at her hunters and tells them that Zeus has called a meeting and that she is able to bring them since this does part take to them as well. She then proceeded to flash us up to Olympus. Only to see..._

 **Percy POV:**

The all of the Olympian gods sitting in their thrones smiling at us and their monster/creature counter parts proudly standing, in their human forms, at the base of their thrones and they to where smiling at my return. All in all it was a site to behold for it is rare that _all_ of us get together for any sort of reason.

Be hind me I hear the hunters awed inspired whispers then Thalia asked me who are all of the kids, that look like they range from the ages of 6 to 19 years of age, are that are standing at the bases of all of the gods thrones. During this time I notice my love and godly counter part rise to take her throne.

"They're my fellow monsters in combat they are the other 13 monster counter parts." I whisper back

"But some of them are so young though" she replied

"Don't be fooled by their looks they ALL are almost as old as the gods and can easily can kill you with just a flick of their wrist even little Suzie over their next to Hestia" I told her motioning towards the little girl that looks to be six years old.

Thalia looks at her and back at me with wide eyes, shock clear on her face. Then I walk to the center of the throne room nodding in respect to all of the gods as well as my fellow monsters and then I face Zeus as he starts to speak.

"Percy are you ready to receive your mantle back, to take back your birth right as the Lord of Monsters and Creatures alike, to have your true power returned to you?"

"Yes" I said with certainty and excitement.

"Then lets get this done so that we may go and celebrate at Camp Half-Blood" said Zeus and he looks at the monster counter parts and nods to them, because only the monster counter parts could take away and give back one of their own powers.

Anyways after receiving the confirmation to proceed Talon, who is a Roc **(its an actual mythological creature look it up)** and is Zeus' counter part creature, he then looks at me with those big penetrating eyes as if asking if I was ready and in which I take a deep breathe and nodded he then looked at the others and nodded to the others and then they started the ritual.

 **Thalia's POV:**

The hunters and I sat at the base of our Lady Artemis' throne and watched as Percy said that he was ready to take back his powers and then Zeus nodded at what looked like a 19 year old Indian. Now this Indian looked huge, I mean he is covered in muscle almost to the point of being too much and you could tell he works out. He also has these hawk like eyes that looks like he is searching for the best way to kill you and he also had these long claw like nails, he also appeared to stand at 6 foot five inches. This kid then proceeded to look at Percy who nods in confirmation and then he looks at the others and they start to one by one walk up to within about 10 feet from Percy, who hasn't moved, walk around him a few times then stop at the opposite end of where they had started, circling him.

After they got settled in their positions they started to do this ritualistic dance while still staying in place and suddenly they where started to be surrounded in their own different colored light. As I look closely the light is coming from a design and glyph's of which I have never seen before. Then a circle starts to form around all of them as well as a multi-pointed star with Percy in the vary center. Then all of the sudden the thirteen counter part monsters stopped dancing within their circle or light with their feet together standing straight and arms out reaching for each other, hands curled into fists that are barely touching their neighbors.

The light that surrounded their own separate monster seemed to get brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding. Suddenly the light surged towards Percy and once it collided with him a beam white light shot up from under him and it was so bright that we couldn't see him. Then we heard the screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone WolfSpirit here and just wanted to let you now that I'm doing my best to come up with good ideas for this story and that if you guys come up with something let me know through the reviews and I will consider trying to put it into the story, such as an idea for a future artifact or mission/quest. So please let me know because after the party chapter I'm going to be drawing a blank on what do do afterwards thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Previously:** _The light that surrounded their own separate monster seemed to get brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding. Suddenly the light surged towards Percy and once it collided with him a beam white light shot up from under him and it was so bright that we couldn't see him. Then we heard the screaming._

 ** _Percy POV:_**

As the pillars of different colored light collided with me at first all I felt was relief as my body started to fill with all of the power that was being given back to me. Then the pain, pure unrelenting pain that came from my body forced me into transforming into _my_ monster form, my true form, which looks sort of like a demon from the deepest part of hell, if you follow that insane idea called Christianity **(for those of you that are christian this is not an insult to any of you, and I really don't want to describe this entire thing so here the URL which is posted on my profile by the way that's Percy's monster form with his armor on** **)** and in a violent flurry of energy my wings ripped from my back, my human form burning away to reveal my black, gleaming scales and horns sprouting from my temples.

Then the ritual ended. As I look at myself in all of my demonic glory I see the familiar smoke like substance that my consists as part of my 'being' which is a side effect for killing a shadow spirit called a shade. The plus side of it is that it makes it look like I don't have legs and that I 'float' instead of walk everywhere. Which in my opinion is totally badass. As I look up my fellow monsters hold out my artifacts that I gave to them for safe keeping, for you see each artifact holds a portion of my power because my body couldn't hold all of it without breaking apart so I made a suit of armor and an assortment of weapons to hold the excess power.

I look at them and nod, knowing that they will know what to do. Those with pieces of my armor stepped up stopped in front of me and held the pieces out and I waved my hand over the parts and then they shimmered and disappeared and reappeared on my person. After I nod my thanks to those who kept the pieces safe. then walked up to the last two monsters and took two of my ten remaining artifacts from them which were my weapons. After retrieving those artifacts I transformed back into my human form and my armor changes with me and looks like I'm some sort of ninja **(will also post URL on my profile)**. Then I walked up to Athena, Hestia, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Zeuse and finally Hades for my last remaining artifacts and now I am complete. I had all of my weapons, which consist of four black desert eagles, two strapped under my arms and two strapped on my lower back, two hidden blades, a bone scythe, two one and a half handed katanas, and a demon blade.

After retrieving my artifacts I walk back to Zeus and bow.

"you know that you don't have to bow to me Perseus, but thanks anyways and welcome back." he says to me then he addresses everyone else, even the hunters who are still in shock **( ha thought that I forgot about them, did you, I think not)** and have remained silent this entire time. "Now in celebration of Percy's return we will have a party at Camp Half-Blood." Then he and the rest of the gods flashed themselves and the monsters and the hunt with them.

Right in front of the camp fire which the campers where gathering at currently. Zeus then kindly told them to be at the amphitheater in 15 minutes, which I thought was a little over kill but seeing how the entire legion, AKA Camp Jupiter, was here it sorta made sense to give them such a large amount of time. Our little group was obviously the first ones there and the hunters went to sit down while I remained with my fellow monsters, as we stood at the foot of our respective gods or goddesses thrones which they just summoned and I got to say we looked pretty impressive if I do say so myself. All of us monsters stood at attention garbed in full battle armor gleaming in the sunlight.

Talon, was in his yellowish brown armor that looks similar to the color of a golden eagle and it was so intricately designed that his armor looked like it was made up of actual feathers with Zeus' symbol of power brandished on the left side of the breast plate just over his heart.

Argon, Hera's counter part, like his brother, Argos, can see everything but unlike his brother Argon only has two eyes instead of the million that Argos has but Argon can see everything through his minds eye. Argon stood in his beautiful armor that represented the beauty of a peacock. He also looks to be 17.

Willow, Demeter's counter part, who was a living tree creature, her armor looked like a part of a tree with leaf looking shoulder plates and vambraces. Though she acts like a nurturing and caring mother she is only 19.

Fin, Poseidon's monster, is a were-shark like creature, basically a shark person and his armor was the same kind that you use in Assassin's Creed Black Flag. He is also the oldest of us and appears to be 18.

 **(I will describe the rest later when I get a better idea of the rest of the characters)**

Finally the campers started to arrive and when they notice us they start to whisper among themselves as they all get seated, I notice that Annabeth is a little downcast, so I made a mental note to talk to her later. I then gave Zeus my attention as he started the meeting.

"Demigods, we have gathered you all here to announce that the fallen monster has returned to us." said Zeus

"What do you mean a monster has returned to us?" asked one of the newer demigods

"I mean the monster counter parts of the Olympians and that after seven years of not being able to remember who he was the lost monster counter part has remembered who he was and has returned. These magnificent creatures in human form, that are physical representations of our power, that stand to protect all that we are, are our monster counter parts." he says while gesturing towards us counter parts.

Zeus then continues, "And now they are complete. The lost has returned to us." He then motions me forward and as I stand next to him he says, "May I introduce the monster counter part of Artemis, my daughter, who is also the strongest of us and in connection he is the strongest out of all the monsters. He is the Demon King, Lord of Monsters and Creatures and Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis."

Then I manipulated my armor to remove my helmet and with a smirk on my face said, "Hey guys long time no see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know its been awhile and since it's been so long I have descided to give you what I already have currently as to give you all something to look forward to. I also wish to let you know that it is short but as of right now do need help on what to come after this scene so please if any of you have any ideas on what comes next please pm or list in your review. Hope you all have a great day and enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Then I manipulated my armor to remove my helmet and with a smirk on my face said, "Hey guys long time no see."_

 **Percy POV:**

After I said that everyone was all like wwwhhhaaattt, shock so evident on their faces that a blind man could see it. Then the guy that I saw making out with Annabeth smirked and replied back.

"That's a loud of minotaur dung. I saw you run away when I was making out with your girl. You ran away like a little bitch. I bet you didn't do any of the things that people say you do. Hades, I bet that I could kick your ass in an actual fight where everyone could see it and then we will see just who you really are. A coward or the warrior that everyone says you are."

That seemed to snap everyone back into reality and they just stared at him with wide eyes, then they looked at me to see what my reaction was. For a moment all was quiet as I thought about where to take this with a blank face. Then I laughed while I slowly made my way towards him while slightly turning into my monster form so that only my eyes turn to their natural fiery red and smoke started to rise from my body as I grew to my natural 8 foot tall stature. Then I stop right in front of him.

"Do you really think that I ran away because I was upset. Dude, when I caught you guys like that I was thinking of ways to break up with her. So when I found you guys like that I was ecstatic because I knew that now I didn't even have to tell her cause she didn't love me anymore. So get over your little man complex and grow up."

Now he didn't like that one bit and proceeded to cut my head off.


End file.
